Anormal, duele, el amor
by Zedfer
Summary: -Shōnen ai- Lo quería y no podía confesárselo, no temía al rechazo sino a perderlo por completo. -Gojyo/Hakkai-


**Anormal, duele, el amor**

"**El mayor obstáculo para el amor es el temor secreto de no ser dignos de ser amados." **

**Juan Pablo Valdés**

La noche los había alcanzado y el inmenso cielo se mostraba majestuoso con su color negro cual tinta y resplandecientes estrellas. Titilaban temerosas, de manera intermitente haciéndose en veces más brillosas y otras más opacas; variaban en el color orillándolos a hacer comparaciones con diamantes mientras que otras iban en un color azul celeste a un tono rojizo.

No sólo el manto estelar hacía gala de su belleza, en tierra también se desarrollaba un espectáculo digno del más exigente crítico. Cada uno de los sonidos nocturnos se sincronizaba en una hermosa pero compleja melodía, los grillos no paraban de tocar con sus patas mientras los juncos entonaban con los roces del viento. Sin embargo, por otra parte, siempre cerca de los gruesos troncos de los árboles y desaliñados arbustos, las luciérnagas encendían y apagaban con pequeños destellos verdes y azules luminiscentes.

Belleza natural en su más pura representación; y esta no pasaba desapercibida, todo lo contrario el conjunto entre cielo y tierra tenían cautivado a un par de ojos color esmeralda.

Hakkai, hundido en el silencio, observaba maravillado el espectáculo. Las noches por sí solas siempre la habían parecido fascinantes pero debía admitirlo, la que apreciaba en esos mismos instantes era por mucho la más hermosa que hubiera contemplado.

Eran esos momentos en que, aunque fuera egoísta y casi mal sano, agradecía las repentinas apariciones de los yôkais dispuestos a enfrentarlos; sólo entonces se producían los retrasos que tanto molestaban a Sanzo y que, al final de la batalla, casi siempre era demasiado tarde como para continuar su viaje hasta el pueblo más cercano.

Inevitable, incómodo para el resto…

Sin remedio debían acampar al aire libre.

Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de las poblaciones, todo lo contrario, le resultaban pintorescas e interesantes, sin embargo el punto al que siempre llegaba era el mismo: El simple hecho de que los establecimientos nocturnos, tanto de tabernas como de posadas, mantuvieran viva alguna mortecina y oscilante luz, bastaba para opacar el cielo nocturno dejando contemplar a penas un puñado de estrellas y la luna por ser más grande que las primeras.

Se removió un poco de su posición, lo suficiente como para brindar un mejor apoyo a su espalda contra el tronco del viejo roble que, bajo su inmensa sombra, lo cubría y permitía la vista al crepúsculo entre su espeso follaje.

Meditabundo e inmerso en sus propios pensamientos iba escudriñando uno a uno. Buscaba la respuesta del cuándo, cómo, por qué; sencillamente no fue conciente del momento en que Kana salió de su cabeza para dejar lugar a alguien más.

Aunque más que alivio al dejar el pasado tomar su rumbo sentía una opresión casi insoportable dentro de su pecho. Al parecer estaba destinado a fijar su atención en lo prohibido.

Ya lo había hecho una vez. Se había entregado al amor aún ignorando el hecho de que en sus venas corría la misma sangre que su amada. Hermanos, amantes…

La diferencia radicaba en que era correspondido al mismo grado olvidándose, de esta manera, que ambos eran familia.

Ahora no solo se había fijado en un hombre sino, de todos, tuvo que poner su atención en él. Despreocupado, de carácter explosivo e imprudente, siempre débil por las mujeres. Precisamente con el que pocas posibilidades tenía

Suspiró cansado y pensó que tal vez aquello no le sería tan complicado si Gojyô no fuera su íntimo amigo.

–Supongo que no dejaré de ser un anormal –dijo con una suave sonrisa al momento que el pequeño dragón blanco, que había estado descansando a su lado, incorporaba la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente como si supiera que algo atormentaba a su amo.

–Únicamente si te quitas el pendiente de la oreja –se escuchó una segunda voz proveniente de tras de unos arbustos cercanos –.¡Arg¡malditos arbustos!.

Ante el comentario y las quejas del que se aproximaba le resultó inevitable no ensanchar un poco más la sutil sonrisa dirigida a Jeep. El responsable de su tormento mental y emocional hacía acto de presencia.

–De haber sabido que tenían espinas los hubiera rodeado –escuchó que añadía mientras con paso despreocupado rompía la distancia que los separaba. Finalmente, tras el correr de varios segundos, quien hablaba hasta el momento, se detuvo en frente del pelinegro –. Te has venido a meter en un lugar bastante apartado.

–Lo siento –sonrió a su interlocutor poniéndose inmediatamente en pie –, no me di cuenta que me alejé tanto del campamento. ¿Sanzo ha mandado por mí?.

Claro que para la pregunta él sabía la respuesta; el monje no era el tipo de hombres que anda tras los demás. No, ni en lo más mínimo, les tenía confianza y por ello les daba la libertad suficiente de ir y regresar a placer sin dar explicación alguna. Más bien, su cuestionante la encaminó para distraer al pelirrojo y poder apartar sus pupilas de la silueta bañada por los claros de luna.

El más alto bufó indignado introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caqui. Antes de dar respuesta debía acomodar el orden de sus ideas pues, de lo contrario, era casi un hecho, que nueve de cada diez palabras serían para insultar al monje.

–No, él y Gokû se fueron a dormir después de cenar.

–Debiste hacer lo mismo.

–Lo intenté –dijo el medio demonio elevando su rostro para apreciar el manto estelar por un par de minutos –, pensé que podrías estar en problemas.

–Gojyô, puedo defenderme solo.

–Ya lo sé.

–¿Entonces?.

–Supongo que quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien –apartó al mirada del cielo e inclinó su cabeza a un lado para buscar las orbes de oscuro verde de su compañero –, es decir, si algo le pasara a Jeep o a ti tendría que soportar a Sanzo y al mono ridículo más allá del límite razonablemente posible. ¡Tan solo imagina lo que sería caminar al paso del monje!.

–¿Una tortura? –respondió con una pregunta pues no podía evitar sentir gracia ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

–¡UN INFIERNO!.

Ante semejante exclamación por parte del pelirrojo Jeep se sobresaltó extendiendo sus alas y volar hasta el hombro de Hakkai quien le acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza y le decía que no pasaba nada.

–Por cierto –cambió su tono de voz y su expresión fatalista a una más relajada pero con cierto aire de seriedad; apenas asimilando las primeras palabras del ojiverde –¿qué fue todo eso de anormal?. No seguirás pensando en…

–No –interrumpió –, yo..

–Enamorarse no es de anormales.

Esta vez fue Gojyô quien interrumpió casi al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del más bajo. Y es que la diferencia de centímetros era bastante visible entre ambos, tanto como para que el pelirrojo tuviera que mirarlo hacia abajo.

–Gojyô…

–La gente olvida que lo que cuenta es el sentimiento por ello solo pueden ver lo malo y limitarse a juzgar.

Estaba sorprendido, no podía armar alguna oración oportuna y mucho menos pronunciarla. El que había actuado como un niño pequeño se había transformado, ante sus ojos, en un sujeto serio y cuya razón era por mucho acertada.

–Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado.

–¿Qué de raro tiene?.

–Si así fuera lo sabría.

–Hay cosas que es preferible mantener en secreto.

–Que misterioso, casi puedo pensar que ese secreto se llama Sanzo –dijo con tono bromista pero sintiendo como la opresión del pecho se intensificaba y estrujaba a su corazón con irreal dolor.

Esperaba la afirmativa del pelirrojo.

Tenía tantas ganas de arrancarse su estúpido corazón que desde hacía par de meses latía enloquecido y no hacia más que adorar al medio humano.

–Aajajaja, no creerás que…

Guardó silencio inmediato, realmente el ojiverde se orilló a pensar que andaba tras el monje. Si bien el pelinegro no hizo más comentario lo supo por los ojos que miraban algún punto muerto de la tierra y la sonrisa endurecida y resignada, la misma que inconscientemente se dibujaba en su rostro cuando prefería reservarse el comentario.

–Volvamos al campamento –habló el yôkai retirando de su hombro la mano del más alto. No creyó que saber el interés del pelirrojo por alguien más fuera a dolerle tanto, era una posibilidad que había descartado casi por completo.

El humano-demonio se limitó al silencio, cerrando el puño de la mano que había estado percibiendo el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Aquél gesto de rechazo lo sintió como una estocada directa en el corazón.

Admitía que le fascinaban las mujeres, adoraba llevarlas a la cama y retozar toda la noche con ellas, no obstante con ninguna había logrado despertar un sentimiento de pertenencia que pudiera retenerlo más de una noche o dos.

La escena le parecía un cruel suspenso nocturno, tal vez estaba errado y quizá, sólo quizá, enamorarse de quien no se debe es anormal pese al sentimiento. De ser sincero se imaginaba como podría sentirse Hakkai al haberse enamorado de su hermana.

–No, no, no –repitió una vez tras otra, negando con su cabeza tratando de liberarse de todo pensamiento negativo –, de ser así él estaba muy dispuesto a ser un anormal. Aunque no podía darse el lujo de que el pelinegro pensara que, efectivamente, su silencio, le otorgaba la razón respecto al rubio.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas por el mismo camino que el yôkai de ojos verdes hasta poder percatarse de su figura de andar constante. El pequeño dragón blanco encabezaba el andar con su vuelo ligero y no muy cerca de la tierra, hojas y ramas muertas.

–¡EY¡HAKKAI! –exclamó para que éste detuviera su andar y darle alcance cuanto antes.

–Gojyô, vas a despertar a…

No pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió un par de manos ejercer presión contra sus hombros. Irremediablemente, el peso de su cuerpo y el ajeno, se fue hacia tras chocando su espalda contra el frondoso tronco de un árbol cercano.

–Debemos hablar.

–No creo que sea el mejor momento –respondió mirando a un lado, a un par de metros se encontraba una fogata a medio consumir y cerca de ella dos bultos durmiendo placidamente, o al menos eso parecía.

–Es el momento –aclaró buscando el punto en que el pelinegro tenía su atención –. Ellos no despertarán.

–Gojyô…

–No estoy enamorado de Sanzo y antes de que se te ocurra tampoco del ridículo mono.

–No es necesario que hagas esto.

–Lo es.

Cho quería romper con aquella cercanía pues temía que de no hacerlo la situación saldría fuera de control. SU control. Y es que le era imposible no sentir claramente el calorcillo que el cuerpo del dueño de sus pensamientos liberaba, realmente inconfundible.

El viento se encontraba soplando suavemente con un deje de frescura, jugaba con los cabellos de los únicos despiertos, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un ligero estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro; por su parte sabía bien debido a que, o mejor dicho…a quién se debía, en cuanto el pelirrojo no tenía claro si fue por obra de la fresca caricia natural o algo más.

–Por favor¿podríamos hablar mañana?, el viaje ha sido muy cansado y mañana tendremos que madrugar.

–Pero…

–Fue una simple broma, no imaginé que pudieras tomarlo tan mal; esta claro que no podrías enamorarte de un hombre, eso sería…

–¿Anormal? –interrumpió con voz mezcla de incertidumbre y seriedad.

–No soy el indicado para dar semejantes clasificaciones. ¿Recuerdas?.

–¿Aún piensas en ella? –cuestionó haciendo alusión a Kana.

–Sí –una mentira a medias, pues pensaba en ella pero no con añoranza. –Entonces…¿es Sanzo?.

El pelirrojo abrió los labios para articular palabra pero ninguna frase brotó de su garganta, antes de contestar debía medir el peso de las dichas con anterioridad. Estaba conciente que su contraparte todavía se aferraba a los fantasmas del pasado y, a pesar de ello, consideraba anormal el querer fuera de lo preestablecido; ¿qué oportunidad podría tener?.

–Es Sanzo…–A fuerza de voluntad, sin desearlo, soportando la opresión del pecho, mintió. Una mentira que no se limitaba a derrumbarlo, también arrastraba al de menor estatura.

–Entonces yo tenía razón.

–Soy un mal mentiroso, qué puedo decir.

Los dos usaban su mejor cara de póquer; ni uno se permitía revelar la falsedad de sus palabras.

Amaban sin saberse correspondidos, mentían y fingían indiferencia que por separado los torturaba lentamente. Los corazones les lloraban de pena pues ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para el otro.

El uno para el otro; dos soledades dispuestas a consolarse y ayudarse mutuamente.

Silencio…

La mirada rubí y esmeralda coincidiendo fugazmente. Desviando atención a cualquier lugar para no delatarse.

¿Duele?...

Quizá demasiado.

¿Anormal?...

Mentir al corazón.

–Bien, vayamos a dormir.

–¡Hakkai!...

Nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas, un poco de valor y…

–¿Dime?.

–Pasa buena noche.

Sonríe como es su costumbre. Nuevamente, como un tonto, creyó que podría escuchar las palabras que tanto ansiaba.

–Descansa.

El amor, no se ve, no se toca, no tiene olor ni sabor…

Pero es capaz de lastimar profundamente.

Miró al ojiverde alejarse, pasar de largo junto al cuerpo del rubio y tumbarse lejos de la fogata bajo el cobijo de las sombras de los espesos árboles.

Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Lo quería y no podía confesárselo, no temía al rechazo sino al perderlo por completo. Miedo al límite que pudiera marcar el demonio con fin exclusivo de no "dañarlo".

Se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, no tenía gana alguna de moverse de ahí. Quedándose podía percibir la esencia del otro y ello le bastaba para no perderse en la tristeza de saberse responsable de matar a su corazón.

No quedaba más que entregarse al cansancio, permitirse que el sopor se apoderara de sus cuerpos para olvidarse momentáneamente de la existencia del otro. Aunque, sin saberlo, ambos coincidirían en sueños, tal vez en ellos pudieran hablar con el corazón dejando de lado el temor de no ser correspondido.

**.:Fin:.**

_02 marzo 2008_

* * *

_Comentarios¡Hola, hola!_

Primero que nada agradecer a manguis que fue mi betareader con este fic. ¡Mil gracias!, ya sabía yo que detectarías los detalles que a mí se me iban escapando. 

¡En fin!, fuera de ello, creo que quedo un poco…estresante y angst. O.k. de acuerdo, bastante y con ganas de sacudirlos a ver si reaccionan, pero admito que disfruté mucho haciéndolos sufrir.

Espero les haya gustado y tal vez, un día en que me desentuma, haga una secuela un poco más dulce…quien sabe. ;). Ustedes sugieran.


End file.
